


How Free

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Steve talk to girls reminds Bucky of the days when he could turn a girl's head. (A CA:CW "deleted scene.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [an anonymous prompt I found on FDYL](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/144956307472/prompt-can-i-get-wintershock-but-bucky-is-with)

Bucky watched from above as the tiny woman yelled at Steve.

"What is  _ going on _ ?! I've got Tony calling me nonstop, or at least I  _ did _ until the scary bodyguards  _ took _ my phone. Thor actually sent an escort all the way from Asgard to bring us here, so I don't want to hear that it's for my safety and that's it." 

Bucky smiled as the tiny woman shoved his friend.

"Steve," she pleaded. "I deserve to know."

He shook his head, but Bucky could see he was going to give in.

"Everything's... broken," he said, and his voice did.

Bucky's brow furrowed. Steve in pain, that was his fault, too. 

And then another girl sauntered into the room, with long dark hair and curves for days. Bucky heard an echo from decades before of a voice calling, "Hey! Are we going dancing?" He remembered smiling, turning, spreading his arms. "Yes, we are!" He tried to think of a few things he might say to turn this girl’s head, but couldn’t. He was a few decades rusty.

As he watched her walk toward Steve, he saw his friend relax.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while," she said to the tiny woman. "I asked around, though, and it looks like they have a pretty killer observatory situation, and if we need it, they can cut the light pollution to almost zero."

"Really?" The tiny woman sounded baffled.

"Hey, Cap," the girl said, knocking her fist on Steve's arm in greeting. "Since we're all stuck here, I may as well ask. On a scale of One to America, how free are you tonight?"

Bucky laughed aloud when she winked at Steve.

But Steve just smiled and shook his head. "As much as I'd like to say, 'All 50 States,' Darcy, I've got plans."

"You're not going anywhere until you  _ tell me what's going on _ !" the tiny woman demanded again.

"I will," Steve promised, glancing up to where Bucky was watching. "I just... there's something I have to do first."

Bucky turned when he heard someone enter the room behind him. One of the medical staff.

"Sergeant Barnes," they said. "We are ready to begin. If you would not mind taking a seat on the table?"

Bucky took one last look through the window. Steve was headed for the elevator, and the two women were looking up at him.

He hoped they would still be around the next time he was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147094933683/prompt-can-i-get-wintershock-but-bucky-is-with)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
